Boyfriend
by EunieBerry
Summary: Meet the gang. Lucy and Natsu are dating and are madly in love with each other.While Grey desires Lucy.Levy?Well let's just say she's been one sidedly in love with Grey for a long time now.& what's this? Erza is seeing a college student!Jellal? In this crazy highschool life of the gang what would happen if a lot of secret would be reveal& why would they hide there lastname? RnR
1. Prologue: Boyfriend

**_BOYFRIEND _**

* * *

**Prologue:****

* * *

*BEEP*

Mmm.. *yaawn*

Oh! I received a text message from Natsu.

_From: Natsu Dragneel 3_

_Subject: Wake up._

_Good Morning Luce. :)_

_Wake up already sleepy head ;)_

_I'll come by to pick you up later. Until then see you. _

_From a person who loves you deeply~ your Natsu. ^^_

__After reading the very sweet message from My Natsu. I just can't help but smile.

Okay I am smiling widely.

"Mom..Lucy-nee's awake already and is smiling creepily from ear to ear." Romeo said.

Crap.

"Shut up. Romeo." I said.

Great. So early in the morning and he'll be teasing me nonstop again.

Romeo is my brother. not blood related. Since I'm only an adoptive daughter of Macao and Melinda.

My mother; according to them died since long ago and My father she died when I was six. Pretty mess up?

Yeah I guess. But I have Melinda and Macao and of course my annoying brother Romeo; now they are my family PLUS...

I have Natsu.

The man I've been dating and knew since I was 6. The first friend that I have since I transfer here in Magnolia, the person who is always their on my ups and down and the guy I'm madly in love with.

"Lucy..get ready already. I'm sure you don't want Natsu to wait for you right?" Mommy Melinda said in a teasing manner.

Gee. Mama Melinda... o\\\\o

"Yeah. I will" I replied back.

Does my daily routine every morning..wear my uniform brush my hair.. and I'm done. perfect.

Still 20 mins. before Natsu arrive. Guess I could take my breakfast a little bit slowly.

I went down and see Romeo eating pancakes.

Yum 3

Today is Pancake day. Yippe. ^^

The smell of pancake is making me drool.

"Mom, Lucy-nee is drooling like crazy" Romeo said. Not missing on teasing me.

"Yeah. yeah. whatever Romeo boy~" I said as I take my seat and eat the heavenly fluffy pancakes with butter and syrup. Oh yum 3

"So will Natsu-nii Pick you up today?" Romeo asked me.

Romeo is the type of person who admires...idolized Natsu. yeah. well you could also include that he stalks him too.. sometimes.

"Ah yeah." I said as I took a big bite in my share of pancakes.

"Really! Then can I come with you guys on your way to school?" Romeo asked with sparkling eyes. Making me laugh.

"No can do Romeo. Let the two of them be all lovey dovey in the morning" Mommy Melinda said as she came in to join us.

"Aw.. but they are always together" Romeo said

"And that's what they should do, while on the other hand you have to take these later to Aunt Beth okay" Mom said sternly.

This cozy family morning is what I really love the best. 3

"Um..So Mom where's Dad?" I asked, changing the topic. Since anymore of me and Natsu talk might make me hyperventilate here or something.

"Oh. your dad left early today. telling me that Uncle Wakaba and him are starting on a new project"

"Oh I see." I was about to take another piece of pancakes when the door bell rang. Mom opened the door revealing Natsu, my boyfriend.

"Good Morning Melinda" Natsu said. Mommy Melinda doesn't want people calling her Aunt Melinda, I remember the one time when Elfman called her that the next we knew he was knocked out. Remembering it is funny and kinda...scary. ~_~

"Hey there Natsu. Want to join us for breakfast?" Mom asked

"I want to. But I think I'll pass." Natsu said.

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo exclaimed

"Oh. Romeo you seem to be getting taller by this days"

"Well of course I've been drinking milk since you said that you also drink milk."

"Haha." Natsu said as he ruffle Romeo's hair.

Pfft. Remembering the thing that happened last week when Romeo has been asking for lots of milk even thou he hate it so much since according to him it stinks.

"Okay. Okay. Enough Already. Lucy hurry Natsu's waiting." Mom said as he ushered Romeo away.

"Well then Ittekimasu (I'll take my leave)" I said

"Ittarashai (Have a safe trip)" Mom said.

After a few blocks away home. Natsu and I decided to take a short stop at the park.

"Natsu, you seem to be early today?" I said as I sat in the swing.

"Well, Of course I want to spend more time with you in the morning since this year were in separate class." Natsu said in a sulking way.

"Pfft. But our classrooms are beside each other." I said

"Yeah. but for the whole 6 period I won't be able to see you..is y'know" Natsu said this time he is sulking like a kid.

I stood up and went near towards Natsu who is also sitting in one of the swings. Pulling him gently by his collar. I kiss him.

"I love you..and will always will, Natsu Dragneel" I whisper to his ears. Like a secret. For him to only know.

"But Lucy Heartphillia I Love you...I love you Forever and ever." He said this time he stood up and kiss me gently.

I love Natsu.

I love him so much.

He's been my light and my life ever since my father died.

He became my salvation and he always stay by my side.

If only time would stop.

Then our school bell rang.

Damn. the bell ringing means were late.

"Crap. Luce we'll run for it" Natsu said as he grab me by the hand and running towards our school. The both of us enjoying and laughing together.

Oh how I wish Time would stop.

If only it could.

But then again..When good times are happening FATE will surely come to intervene with it.

And that was the last time I thought I could live my life happily and normal.

* * *

**_HOW WAS IT!_**

**_GOOD OR NOT! SHOULD I CONTINUE?_**

**_REVIEW. PLEASE_**


	2. The Princess is alive? And she's?

_**BOYFRIEND **_

_***CHAPTER 1***_

* * *

**_TRANSLATION._**

**_(Oni means demon)_**

**_(Sensei means teacher)_**

**_(Baka means stupid)_**

**_(chan,san,kun,sama are meant as honorific.)_**

* * *

"Erza look Lu-chan and Natsu are being chase by Oni-sensei " Levy said worriedly as she pointed outside of the window.

"WHAT? again! That Natsu! I told her to bring Lucy here at the classroom as early as possible. I'll make sure to tear apart Natsu's every limb later!" Erza said.

"Haha. isn't that a little bit too much?" Levy said as she laugh at Erza's exaggerated comment.

"Its not too much! Lucy's being chase by Oni-sensei because of that Natsu!" Erza said dramatically.

"Ah.. " was the only thing Levy said.

"Well. serves that idiot" Gray said as he snicker at the scene of Natsu being chase and afterwards being tear apart by Erza.

"Hmm. But being Late is not a man." Elfman said as he nods in agreement to no one.

~10 Mins later~

The door opened revealing a panting Lucy.

"Ohayo Lu-chan!" greeted by Levy as she rush towards a very tired Lucy.

"Mm. Ohayo Levy-chan" she greeted back still catching her breath.

"So where is Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Ah. Well Natsu trip at the stairs and was grab by Oni-sensei by his scarf" Lucy said

"Uwaaa.. for real I bet he is being force to do something very embarrassing haha" Gray said as he snicker at the very thought.

"Haha. well as for a man that sure is embarrassing" Elfman said joining Gray in laughing.

Making Lucy sigh and smile at them.

_Lucy's POV_

Levy and Erza are the first "girl friends" I've ever have and we've been together since I was 6. Levy Mcgarden is the daughter of the town's great library and Erza Scarlet is from a rich family one of the royalties in Magnolia. Gray Fullbuster well he just transferred here a year ago and we only know that he's been living alone even thou Gray has this mysterious side in him we've already been close friends with Gray. Elfman well he's been around us since we were kids and he is Mira-san's brother.

A few moments later Natsu came inside the classroom while trying to catch his breath.

"Phew! Safe!" he said

"Natsu! I thought your with Oni-sensei!" I exclaimed.

"Uh. yeah well. It seems that he's been called by another teacher and that's when I made my escape." Natsu said as he did a victory pose.

"Yay! what do you mean yay! and what's with that victory pose?" Erza said as she glare menacingly towards Natsu

"Uwaaah! Erza what the heck did I do to you?" Natsu said as he hide behind my back.

"Sigh..Natsu didn't you promise to Erza that you won't let Lu-chan be late?" Levy said

"That right! Aside fro you I don't care if your late! But having Lucy to join you is one thing or another!" Erza said and was about to kill him when I looked around the room and ask "Where's our homeroom teacher?"

"Ha? Speaking of that Minchi-sensei isn't here yet?" Levy said

"Y'know anything Erza?" Gray ask

"No. I haven't been told anything"

"Oh! I saw her. She is also being called by another teacher it seems that they are talking about Fiore's princess or something" Natsu said making everyone in the classroom stare at him. And with a flash of speed Erza pull us out of the classroom and went to the nearest empty classroom.

"Waah! what's up with you Erza!" Gray exclaimed.

"Baka! Natsu is what you said true?" Erza asked seriously

"Ye-yeah. I heard them talking together with some royal guards or something" Natsu said.

"So it is true!" Erza said

"True about what?" I asked

"The lost princess of Fiore" Erza said

"HUH? Lost princess! She's lost?" Natsu said stupidly earning a glare from Levy.

"Baka" Gray said

"TSK" Erza said as she sigh.

"Huh? what did I said something wrong!" Innocently ask by Natsu

"Gee Idiot which era do you live?" Gray said

"Say Lucy what's up with the princess thingy?" Natsu said as he stare at me and ignored Gray

"Hey! Ignoring me now Flame head!" Gray said

"Shut up. perverted freak"

"Argh! Both of you shut up! Levy explained it pls. my head is aching from this two" Erza said

"Well its because we know that Fiore is our country right and Magnolia is only a part of it."

"Geez Levy I know that already you know" Natsu said as he cuddle next to me earning a deathly glare from Erza

"And 14 years ago, The King and the Queen together with their daughter who just turned 3 years old and escape from the palace because of the intruders until then their was no news about the royal family." Levy said

"So why not find another royal family" Natsu ask.

"TSK! Natsu that is not that easy! Since its concerning the whole Fiore and has Fiore's deepest and purest blood running is the only person allowed to be the next heir!" Levy said snapping out and scaring the hell out of Natsu. Well Levy-chan is very serious when it comes to books and history so...yeah. -_-"

"So what's all the fuss? the princess is missing right? even the king and queen we don't know if they are alive or not right?" Gray said as he stare at ceiling.

...

Then we all went silent.

End of Lucy's POV

Erza sigh and said "Well..its still a top secret but. it seems that they already found the whereabouts of the lost princess."

Then all of them stared at her.

"Erza..." Lucy said with wide eye

"No way!" Gray said

"Erza...is it for real!" Levy said and you can see the excitement in her voice

"Huh! You guys what the hell! why are you staring at Erza as if she just said something big." Natsu..obviously he doesn't get a thing.

"Natsu he did okay" Lucy said as she pinch Natsu's cheek.

"Yeah she did. Idiot" Gray said.

"Oh yeah. But I'm Lucy's Idiot" Natsu said as he pinch back Lucy's cheeks making Gray roll his eyes.

"Erza is it for real? The lost princess is here at our school!"Levy said with so much excitement

"Then who" Gray asked

"Well if we calculate the age of the princess when she lost and the time today..I'm guessing she's already 17" Lucy said

"Oh My Gosh! then she's the same age as us!Kyaaa" Levy said as she go nuts.

"But then..how will they narrow down the girls in this campus?" Gray asked.

"Well there must be a mark or something right?" Natsu said as he look at Erza

"Mm. According from what I've heard that girl has star mark on the center of her forehead" Erza said

"Umm. But I haven't seen any girl walking in here with a star mark on their foreheads" Lucy said

"Yeah. But it will only appear with the use of a special water" she replied

"Wow. so now the teachers are going berserk in finding the princess right" Gray said

"And it means free time for us." Natsu said while grinning

"I guess. But I bet they'll be checking everyone in our grade" Levy said.

"Yeah. they might be making announcement and such for them to check each class right? I mean there are 3 class in our grade" Lucy said

_ -Ahem. To All seniors pls. stay put in your own classrooms and to the other year levels today their won't be any classes for you. Seniors pls. stay for we will be exercising some certain things to you so pls. proceed to each of your classrooms now. I repeat..._

"Their it is Luce..The special announcement" Natsu sigh. As the five of them went back. 3 hours have passed and only Natsu's class were left.

"Guys! I've heard that our class is the only one left!" Lucy said

"Then it means the princess might be here!" Levy said as she squeal.

"Yeah. But it could also mean that its just false alarm you know" Gray said as he keeps on reading manga

"Shh.! Hush. Only a few were told about this matter" Erza said.

"Argh! Geez. I'm dying out of hunger.!" Natsu exclaimed "When will this thing be over tsk."

"Natsu I still have some of my homemade biscuits here" Lucy offered

"Really! Give it to me" Natsu said happily.

"Hey what if those biscuits are charcoal biscuits like last month" Gray teased.

"Gee! Gray that's rude of you! I practice hard everyday so now I can make it perfectly!" Lucy said as she pout at Gray.

"Mm. But perfect or not I'll still eat it!" Natsu said as he began to gobble up Lucy's biscuits leaving our dear blond blushing a hard.

"Lu-chan I'm really amaze at how Natsu can say those words with a straight face" Levy said as she stared at Lucy's tomato like face.

"Okay. I'll be calling by groups and pls. come here!" Minchi-sensei said. One by one the groups were being called and finally only two groups are left. Both were called at the same time while the boys were already called and ask to sit. The three girls were ask to drink the special water. Few moments have passed..

**...And finally...**

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!  
And finally what? Guess if it will appear or not! ;)**


	3. Its finally revealed! The princess Is

_**Boyfriend Chapter 3**_

* * *

_****_**_{FLASHBACK}_**

_"Okay. I'll be calling by groups and pls. come here!" Minchi-sensei said. One by one the groups were being called and finally only two groups are left. Both were called at the same time while the boys were already called and ask to sit. The three girls were ask to drink the special water. Few moments have passed.._

_**...And finally...**_

**_..._**

**__**Few moments have passed and finally. The long awaited star mark...

...

..

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Wasn't found.

Nothing happened.

No star mark appeared.

Lucy, Erza and Levy stared at each other and saw nothing sort of a mark on their foreheads. Their homeroom teacher and adviser Minichi-sensei only sighed in disappointment.

"So were their any mark?" Natsu asked as he went besides his Lucy.

"Nope."

"None"

"Nothing"

Were their sad yet relief replied.

"See I told you guys finding about the princess is only a false alarm" Gray said as he went near them. Making the teacher and some royal on duty stare at the lad and back at them.

"Shit." Erza said as she glared at Gray.

"Oh! Crap." Lucy asked

"Uh-oh. Now you've done it pervy freak" Natsu said.

"Huh?" Gray asked not getting the stares he is getting

"Gray!" Levy exclaimed

"You Idiot! I told you about the princess is a secret thing!" Erza said as she smacked Gray's head.

"What's this all about Ms. Marzus?" Minchi-sensei siad referring to Erza.

"Dang. The jig about Erza is up" Natsu said earning a deadly glare from Erza.

"Mr. Natsu Marvis? Ms. Levy Maxus? Ms. Lucy Maybells? Mr. Gray Marson and Ms. Erza Marzus? What is this jig about?" Minchi-sensei said in a very angry manner.

Also the guards and the royalties assign for this were looking strangely at them. For it seems the information about the five of them wasn't _real_.

"Uh. you see Minchi-sensei the jig Natsu said was about the way some of the duchess' daughter told things about the princess or something." Lucy said while trying not to stutter

"Hmm. duchess' daugther huh? And which daughter is it?" Minchi-sensei said.

"We-well the thing we don't know. We only heard someone in the corridor whispering about it" Levy said, obvious that she is very much nervous.

"And which student in the corridor are you referring to?" The old woman asked again

"Ah..Mm. you see Sensei we don't remember that much detail we only heard about it right Gray? Natsu?" Erza said as she looked at Natsu and Gray's attention with the look that says "Agree or DIE"

"Ye-Yes! Its true!" The both of them said as they shudder in fear.

"Ve-very well then you may now take your leave." Minchi-sensei said as for she is too much tired to ask for further questions.

"Ah! Yes. Thank you very much!" The five of them said as they took their leave. When the gang got out of school Erza grab the Natsu and Gray by the collar and said "You two IDIOTS! Even the school administration doesn't know our _real names _and I told you that we have to keep it in secret!"

"YE-yes! We humbly apologize!" The two said in chorus.

"Now. now Erza everything is fine. Lucy think up of a cover for us." Levy said as she tried to calm down the enrage Erza

"Mm. Why don't we go now to Erza's favorite sweet shop and eat something their" Lucy suggested making Erza drop the two "idiots" and started to sparkle like crazy.

"Sigh. I thought I was about to die" Natsu said

"Well then let's set off to Blue Amber! Grey and Natsu's treat!" Erza said as she _skip _her way to the said shop.

"Huh! Why! If its Lucy and Levy its fine but if Erza's monster appetite NO way!" Gray said in protest.

"That's right! that's right!" Natsu said in agreement and the two were about to protest more when devil Erza glared at them freaking the two of them. And eventually drag Levy and Gray by the hand to dash off to the place leaving Lucy and Natsu behind.

"Ah! don't worry I'll pay for my share Natsu" Lucy said making Natsu pout "No way!"

"Huh? Why?" Lucy asked

"As if I could let my girl friend pay for her share when I pay for scary Erza's share" Natsu said still pouting, of course making Lucy smile at the childish yet sweet boyfriend of hers.

"Hmm. Well then Natsu come closer." Lucy said, smiling.

"Mm? What?" Natsu asked and by surprise Lucy whispered _something _to Natsu and gave him a long kiss in the cheek.

Of course little pinky head here turned pink, literally.

"Do it again" Natsu said.

"No more" Lucy said as she dash away from Natsu. But eventually Natsu catch up with her and kiss Lucy full on the lips, leaving Lucy breathless and when Natsu whispered back the same _something _Lucy's face was blushing harder than ever today. Seeing that Natsu smirk at her and whispered for her ears to hear only "I love you much more than what you think" and before Lucy could say anything Natsu bit Lucy's ear making her blush a thousand more times as Natsu dash away laughing.

...

"Stupid Natsu" Lucy said, still holding the part where Natsu bit her.

**{MEANWHILE}**

****"I-I'm very sorry. It seems that the princess wasn't here" Minchi said.

"Yes. Well then we shall take our leave" A girl with long wavy brown hair said.

"A-ah! Yes of course" Minchi said as she led them towards the way.

_{Inside a black car} _(Author's Note: I'm sorry I'm not very familiar to cars =_=)

_"So how was it? Did you find her or no?" A person asked as soon as the girl with brown hair entered the car._

_"Well. I could say no. I could say yes." She said with a smirk._

_"So which is it?"_

_"We did found her" She replied_

_"But we've been watching here in the monitors and none of the girls shown the star mark in their foreheads" _

_"True. But we, who've been close with the royal family knows that the star mark can only appear when they reach their coming of age ceremony which is 18 years old right?" The girl said as the person began to drove off._

_"And so..?"_

_"The princess is still 17!" She said_

_"Then what was the point of letting them drink the special water?"_

_"That wasn't the special water. Its the purity water"She replied._

_"Purity water. Its just a normal water out from Fiore's spring mountain. What's so special about it?"The person asked._

_"True. But for the real royal family when they drink the purity water. A glitter in the eye will be shown" She said smirking at the person she's talking to._

_"So did you find the princess or not?" Irritated by the smirk, he said in a grumpy tone._

_"Yes. I saw it. Only a little but it is indeed the glitter in the eye meant only for the real princess." She said_

_"Then why didn't you take her away?" The other party asked._

_"Because it wasn't the right place and time. Until we officially announced the princess no one should know her real identity. For that is the real purpose of the King and The Queen's death." She said_

_"But that person...thou HE isn't the real heir to the throne. HE cares for the princess right? I mean he is her step-brother which the queen and king loved and cared." _

_"True. Which is why we still have to wait for HIS order" She said while looking at the clouds._

* * *

**_HOW WAS IT? GOOD OR NOT? UNDERSTANDABLE OR NOT? SHOULD I CHANGE IT? _**

**_NOW THE QUESTION IS: WHO IS THE GIRL WITH WAVY BROWN HAIR AND THE PERSON SHE'S TALKING TO? _**

**_ AND THE PERSON THEY SAID TO BE THE PRINCESS' (STEP)BROTHER?_**

**_ LASTLY. WHO IS THE PERSON WITH THE GLITTER IN THE EYE :P _**

**_xDD_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW. (if you want to answer the questions :D) _**

**_And I might pick whoever your choice is regarding with the PERSON talking to the wavy brown haired girl :))_**

**_review people!_**

**_;)_**


	4. Here, Boyfie say Aaaaah!

_**FLASHBACK-**_

_"So did you find the princess or not?" Irritated by the smirk, he said in a grumpy tone._

_"Yes. I saw it. Only a little but it is indeed the glitter in the eye meant only for the real princess." She said_

_"Then why didn't you take her away?" The other party asked._

_"Because it wasn't the right place and time. Until we officially announced the princess no one should know her real identity. For that is the real purpose of the King and The Queen's death." She said_

_"But that person...thou HE isn't the real heir to the throne. HE cares for the princess right? I mean he is her step-brother which the queen and king loved and cared."_

_"True. Which is why we still have to wait for HIS order" She said while looking at the clouds._

* * *

"Hey you, that person is calling for you." A man wearing a red uniform with a badge of the royal crest and has long green eyes said.

"Yah, Freed..don't you think that addressing a young lady such as YOU is something not fitting for a gentleman?" she said as she smirk at him.

"Tsk, I don't remember you being a YOUNG LADY" He said, making the brunette snap at him.

"Wah...teme! Just to inform you I'm still in my teens!" she exclaimed.

**(TEME- RUDE WAY OF SAYING YOU in JAP)**

"Hey, hey..you two stop getting hot on each other. _HE_ is calling us right Freed? That's why stop your lovers quarrel for awhile okay? you two love birds" Gajeel Redfox said as he passed his way through.

"Oi. Gajeel! Who the hell are you calling lovers!..TEME! come back here!" The two of them exclaimed.

"Oh my, you two _I won't stop your lover's spat_ but I just want to remind the two of you that WE are at the main palace of Magnolia's royal family and that doing inappropriate things that might disgrace the place is something I could never forgive. Okay? Do you guys understand?" Mirajane said with her gentle-okay definitely not gentle smile making the two shiver in fear.

"Uh. yes. Mira's right, then I'll be going. ahahaha" She said as she ran away from her.

"Ne, Freed..what's wrong with her? She seems afraid of _something_? I wonder what is it?" Mira asked innocently.

"What? its more than _WHO_" Freed whispered to no one.

"Hmmm. Did you say anything?" Mira said with her scary smile.

"No..no.. In fact I'll be excusing myself now." Freed said as he ran away from her.

* * *

"Tch. What took you so long?" Gajeel asked.

"Mira was there, and her smile was scary..brrr" She said

"Huh? I don't understand what your saying" Gajeel said while raising one brow

"Argh. you don't have too! Let's just report to him now" She said in frustration.

*knock*Knock*

"Gajeel Redfox"

...

...

...

..

...

...

**And finally...the girl with Freed is...DRUM ROLL please.**

"Cana Alberona"

...

..

..

..

A few minutes has passed and the door opened.

_"So have anything about her?"_

"Yes!"

"Affirmative."

_"Did she realize that she is the long lost princess?"_

"No. She doesn't seem to remember"

"But the most important thing is..."

_"The long lost princess is found!"_

_**MEANWHILE**_

_"WELCOME TO BLUE AMBER. May I take your order?"_

"Hmm. I want all-deluxe short cake, tart and gold blue parfait." Erza said with so much glitter in her eyes.

"Geh. All. Deluxe." Grey said feeling dizzy from what Erza ordered.

"Shut up!" Erza said as he glared at Grey.

"Hmm.. then I want Creme Brulee and Mint Cream Soda" Levy said

"Hmm..mine is Chocolate banana Ice and almond cake" Grey said as he nods in approval to what he ordered.

"Ne~Lucy what do you want?" Natsu asked.

"Hmmmm...I can't decide." Lucy said as she browse the menu

"Well..want me to pick for you?" Natsu offered

"Mm. yeah. sure" Lucy said as she smiled at Natsu

"Well then, one honey apple creme waffle house with strawberry vanilla coned parfait then strawberry creme tart and chocolate fruits macaroon" Natsu said

_"Okay I repeat your orders: All-deluxe short cake, tart and gold blue parait, Creme Brulee and Mint Cream Soda, Choco Banana Ice and Almond Cake, Honey Apple Creme Waffle house and Strawberry Vanilla cone parfait and finally Strawberry Creme Tart and Chocolate Fruits Macaroon? Anything else"_

"Oh...for the additional we'll just order it later" Erza said happily

"Whoa, still eating?" Natsu said

"I wonder where does she store up all those fats" Grey said earning a loud whack in the head.

"Uwaaa, Grey is dead."Levy said

"He seriously died?" Lucy said

"Well I knew from the start the he'll die in a stupid way"Natsu said as he snicker at the thought.

"Hey, Don't just kill me on your own!" Grey said as he suddenly stood up.

"Grey, your clothes" Levy said

"Uwaaah! Since when did I-!"

"Grey, blood is gushing out from your head!"Lucy said as she sighed.

"No wonder I feel suddenly dizzy."

THUD

"May he rest in Peace" Natsu said

"AMEN" the three of them chorused.

"So..Erza how is it between you and the second year college?" Levy asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Uwaaa..Levy..you"The titania stuttered as she blushed o\\\o

"Hmm..What? what's going on? What second year college?" Natsu asked

"Hehehe. Ne~ Natsu did you hear about the guy we met last week during the leadership training. He and Erza were quite hitting it off well y'know" Levy said, still smirking.

"Wah. For real? What's the guy's name?" Natsu asked

"From what I remembered his name is Jellal, Jellal Fern?Hernandez?Mmm.I don't remember his last name. what was it again!?" Lucy asked

"Hey..Lucy! You don't have to remember any other guy's name! Remembering mine is enough okay!" Natsu said.

"Sigh, Here we go again, One of Natsu's stupid immature jealousy" Grey said.

"Whaa..you are still alive"Levy said in wonder

"Oi..who you calling stupid and immature huh!" Natsu exclaimed"

"Of course its..."

_"Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...sorry to keep you waiting but here's your order"_

_"_QUIET!"Erza exclaimed.

"AYE!"Natsu and Grey exclaimed in a buddy-buddy manner making Levy and Lucy giggle at the three of them.

"Yummy~^_^"Erza said as she took another bite from her food.

"Erza's heavenly looking face looks disgusting" Grey said earning a deathly glare from Erza that says since-i'm-eating-right-now-i'll-let-you-live-later-i'll-make-sure-to-skin-you-alive.

"Wow, Lu-chan's waffle looks so delicious" Levy said.

"Mm. It is delicious. Thank you Natsu" Lucy said as she took another bite from her waffle.

"Really, then why don't you also taste mine. Say Aaaaaah" Natsu said innocently making Lucy blush.

Of course anyone would blush, I mean...it sure is sweet being spoon fed by your beloved boyfriend but in front of your friends!? Its kinda...y'know.

"Lucy..hurry the strawberry syrup might fall" Natsu said. But Lucy can't decide whether to let Natsu spoon feed her in front of the gang or refuse him and knowing Natsu he might sulk for the whole month. And so...

*CHOMP*

**_Erza's reaction- O\\\\\\O_**

**_Levy's reaction-O.o_**

WHY!?

Because...

Natsu...The pink haired lad...just now...HE JUST...HE JUST SPOON FEED...

...

..

..

..

...

.

...

...

...

..

...

.

...

...

...

...GREY.

"Uwaaaaah! Creepy naked man! What the hell did you do that for! Yuck, MY FORK!" Natsu said as he gets flustered and screamed like a madman.

"Ne~Lu-chan,Er-chan...did...did...they just...did an..."

"Kyaaaa~ IS THIS WHAT THEY CALLED A *BL (boys love) or BROMANCE!" Erza squealed in delight with heart shapes as her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK.! HELL NO...RED HEADED MONSTER!" The two of them chorused making Erza go berserk.

"Now..now. You three calm down" Lucy said as she sigh.

"Guys quiet okay! We might get kicked out of the place!"Levy screamed making the three of them stop and look around them. Seeing that all of the customers were looking at them; embarrassed from the commotion that they had caused immediately seat down while blushing from the embarrassment. Making some of them laugh at their table.

"Gee. This is all your fault, flame-headed freak!"Grey angrily said in a whisper manner.

"WHAT! Why you Ice brain! If you hadn't eaten the food in MY fork meant for MY Lucy this wouldn't happen!" Natsu said in the same manner like Grey.

"SHUT THE FUDGE UP!" Erza exclaimed as she glare at the two of them "Any more of this embarrassment and I'll knock you two to tomorrow!"

"Er-chan..." Levy said -_-"

"Just calm down okay?" Lucy said as she sigh.

"But...its...because of him... "Natsu said as he began to sulk.

Sighing Lucy, held out her fork while blushing and said "Here, Natsu...Aaaaah"

Hearing this, Natsu's dog like tail began to wag around and said "Aaaaah." After being spoon fed by the blond it seems that the sulking mode of the pink haired lad turned into a sparkly-sparkly-heart-filled aura.

"Brat" Grey snorted.

"What the hell! HUH! you naked boy!" Natsu said.

"WTF. I'm not even naked now!" Grey said

"So you were planning to get naked today!" Natsu said as he smirk.

"Wha-!"

"Pervy" Natsu said as he grin foolishly.

"Gee. Natsu enough okay, here try this one.." Lucy said as she spoon feed Natsu again. Of course Natsu was once again in his happy lalaland

"Yay~ Lucy spoon fed me. Indirect kiss" Natsu said in a sing song tone earning a whack in the head from Lucy. "Ah! geez Natsu stop saying embarrassing things or else I won't do it ever again!" Lucy said while blushing madly.

"Ah..no! I won't so..do it again..Ne~ pls." Natsu said. "No!" was what Lucy said sternly.

"Stupid couple" Grey murmured.

"GREY! Don't call Lucy stupid or else I'll throw you to never land" Erza said not missing out what Gray said making Levy giggle at him. But deep inside she thought...That Grey is indeed...feeling something for...her dear friend. Feeling a green monster is inside her heart...WHY?

Because ever since they were kids..._**SHE LOVES...HIM**_...LEVY MCGARDEN...LOVES...GREY FULLBUSTER.

* * *

**JAN..JA-JAN...SO HOW WAS IT?^_^ AFTER A LONG TIME...I FINALLY UPDATED THIS.. WOOT..**

**SO HOW WAS THE NEW TWIST? LEVYXGREY? :D **

**TELL ME YOUR COMMENTS OR REACTION OKAY!**

**PLEASE. REVIEW. ~^_^~**

**btw..you guys have twitter? follow me euniechan :D**


	5. PEEK-A-BOO-SNEAK-PEEK-AND twitter-ish xD

**HI!**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS BOYFRIEND FOR A LONG TIME _**

**BEEN BUSY WITH COLLEGE AND STUFF BUT NOW I CAN UPDATE THE CHAPS A LOT MORE FREQUENTLY THAN BEFORE...**

**AND THE NEXT CHAPTER...WILL BE UPDATED BY TODAY! ^_^**

**SO for now here's a sneak peek**

_He just can't help but to chant "Calm . Bad Away." over and over again in his mind._

_He tried doing an algebra equation to his head to stop thinking about Lucy...And Lucy touching him._

_But man...he can't. He just can't._

_And no one can blame him._

_Because..._

**He he he... ^_^**

**So... pls. continue supporting Boyfriend. **

**Or if you're bored or something try Dangerous Love ^_^**

**do you have a twitter? review your twitter username and I'll follow you guys ^_^ **


	6. Lost in love, a promise for a lifetime

**Finally I updated...woooooooooot...**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

After hours of eating, Erza who seems satisfied; bid their farewells together with Grey and Levy as for the lovebirds, Of course Natsu won't let Lucy go home alone for he thinks that because Lucy is so cute or something some weird ol' guy might attack her and that is something that a possessive Natsu would never allow and so the two of them are now on there way to Lucy's house. Its already 9 in the evening when the rain pour the two decided to go back to the park they went to this morning.

"Aw. Shit. It started raining." Natsu said as he squeezed himself under the penguin slide.

"Mm. I didn't know it will be raining so I don't have any umbrella with me" Lucy said as she tries to fix her wet uniform.

"Damn, my uniform is soaking wet" Natsu said, disgusted by the stickiness of his shirt.

"Why don't you remove your shirt?" Lucy said making Natsu shocked by her words.

Upon seeing Natsu's expression, Lucy blushed crimson realizing what she have said.

"Ba-baka! I-I am just worried that you might get sick since you used your blazer to cover me and...and..."Lucy said as she stutter while blushing.

"Hai, hai...Lucy's really cute" Natsu said as he hug her.

"Jeez. Natsu... you're making my clothes wet." Lucy said, still blushing.

"Hmm... you're saying that but its not like you're struggling away from me" Natsu said with a smirk making Lucy more flustered than ever.

Somehow annoyed by Natsu's smirk, she push Natsu away from her and said "I'm not...Baka!"

"O-ow" Natsu said "Don't push...its tight in here y'know"

"Here" Lucy said as she handed a hanky to her "Dry yourself with this"

"He he he..Lucy...dry me" He said as he removed his shirt making Lucy blush a hundred of shades more.

"Ba-baka! Dry yourself..don't ask me to do such things!"Lucy said as she try to avert her eyes to his body. Well, she has to admit Natsu has a muscular body enough to make every girls out there drool over him.

"Hmmm...if you don't dry me...I won't dry myself...And if I don't dry myself I might get sick." Natsu said in a teasing manner. Upon seeing Lucy still blushing, Natsu reach over to get the hanky and said "Okay. Okay..I'll dry myself"

But before he could do that...Lucy grab the hanky from him and said (still blushing) "I...I'll do it"

Slowly, she wipes off Natsu's head...

his neck,

his shoulders,

his chest,

And each touch Lucy makes and the way he sees Lucy's face...he can't help himself but feel weird and blush at the same time.

He just can't help but to chant "Calm . Bad Away." over and over again in his mind.

He tried doing an algebra equation to his head to stop thinking about Lucy...And Lucy touching him.

But man...he can't. He just can't.

And no one can blame him.

Because...

_first of all The girl she loves is with him..._

_Second. She's so close with him._

_Third. She's touching his body._

_Fourth. She's making this weird,sexy expression._

_And lastly he's way too in love with her. _

Unable to take anymore of it, She grab Lucy by her hand and held her tightly to his arms.

"Waaah...Natsu what are you doing...?" Lucy asked. Still blushing

"Lucy..."Natsu said no...more like he whispered in this hot sexy manner

"What?"

"I can't take it anymore" he said in a serious manner.

"huh?Can't take what?"Lucy asked, of course she's clueless.

"Anymore of this I might lose control and this beast in me might do something to you and make you cry"Natsu said

"Natsu..."

"Can't you hear it? My heart is beating like crazy." Natsu said "I know I sound cheesy and stuff but, by just your touch I can't help feeling weird plus you're making this sexy expression...anymore of those and I might attack you."

"Whaaaa...I-I'm not making any sexy expression or something!"Lucy said blushing crimson red by Natsu's words.

"There you go again...making that expression" Natsu said as he sighed.

"But...I-...I'm not" Lucy said in a low tone.

Then they were silent for a moment. And just as what Natsu said, she could hear his heart beating like crazy. Somehow she felt relieved by knowing that she's not the only one who's feeling like that. Somehow she felt happy and also thankful because of the sudden downpour she could see this side of Natsu.

"Lucy...lets stay like this for a while" Natsu said.

"Mm.."Lucy said as she snuggle more to Natsu feeling cozier in his arms

Lucy knows and realize once again how much she has fallen in love to this pink haired lad.

Her childish, obsessive and pink haired boyfriend.

Oh how she really wish time would stop for them...

How she really wish that they could spent their days like this...in each other's arms.

And that it could last forever...

**If there's only forever...**

* * *

.**_..._**

**_So How Was It?_**

**_Is it good?_**

**_Do you guys want more?_**

**_If you want more please REVIEW _**

**_Follow_**

**_or _**

**_Favorite :)_**

**_Is it short? Want me to make a longer one?_**

**_or any suggestions or violent reaction? _**

**_Please Review_**

**_Follow_**

**_or Favorite ^^ _**

**_Have a TWITTER? FOLLOW ME  euniechan _**

**_KIK? or even GIF BOOM xD _**

**_YOU GUYS WANT MORE OF FAIRY TAIL FICS? TRY DANGEROUS LOVE_**

**_or check out my FT WORKS._**

**_BTW don't own FAIRY TAIL :) _**


End file.
